The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for separable pre-moistened material.
Pre-moistened towelettes, such as those used as disposable hand cleaners have myriad uses, including trade uses by mechanics and the like. When used in professional environments, the towelettes, and indeed, the dispensers, are advantageously durable. Whether used in a home environment or in a commercial environment, the dispensers should provide easy access to the towelettes and convenient closure, for example, to help prevent the towelettes within the dispenser from drying out.
A particularly well-known closure assembly for a towelette dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,353 (the '353 patent) to Kanfer et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The closure assembly described therein includes a shallow cup-shaped closure at the top of a cover and a snap on cap, that provides a substantially air-tight seal of the dispenser. A key-hole shaped opening is provided in the closure to permit access to the towelettes within the dispenser and to make it convenient to remove one towelette at a time.
Conventional closures for towelette dispensers suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, many are not sufficiently durable for commercial use. Also, the end of the towelette extending out of the dispenser's closure frequently interferes with proper closure of the dispenser. Also, even if closure is achieved, a portion of the towelette extending out of the closure can act as a wick and dry out the fluid within the container, which is provided to keep the towelette moist.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved dispenser for articles such as pre-moistened towelettes and the like which overcomes inadequacies inherent in the prior art.